Life, the Marvel Universe, and Everything
by KittyEspeon
Summary: Follow the lives of Earth's Mightiest Shawarma Eaters as they make a Harlem Shake video, go to Walt Disney World, play Minecraft, adopt a kitten, pull pranks on each other, and live together! Fluff fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! Thanks for reading my story. First up, the Avengers make a Harlem Shake video. Enjoy!**

Tony knew that the Harlem Shake wasn't even hip anymore, but he didn't care. He was Tony Stark, and if he wanted to make a Harlem Shake, he would make a Harlem Shake.

One by one, the squad, as Maria had nicknamed them- The Avengers and Pepper- voiced their consent. Thor and Loki had a fierce argument over who should start it off. Everyone else had decided to stay out of it, as common sense would dictate. However, they tired themselves out doing that and both decided someone else should do it, so Tony decided it would be a good idea to make Cap do it. He staunchly refused, so eventually Clint became the person to start it off.

It worked out well- he was quite the personality. Pepper and Tony were sitting at the bar talking, Natasha was sitting on the couch with headphones on, Bruce and Steve were playing chess, Thor was polishing Mjolner, and Loki was eating a box of Oreos. In the middle of them all, Clint had gotten into a purple morph suit. He was firing foam arrows into the air at random while also Bernieing. It was somewhat impressive, Natasha thought, though she'd never say that.

After 15 seconds, they all got up and changed into the trademark crazy outfits. Tony got into a suit, of course. Thor got into a My Little Pony costume. Loki created a squid costume that had a disco pattern on the fabric. It was rather awesome. Natasha, thanks to Clint insisting, had put on a black morph suit, but she had cut a slit to let her red curls fall out. Steve had been forced into a Statue of Liberty costume by everyone, and Bruce got into a Hulk costume, naturally. In all this time, Tony finally convinced Pepper to get into a suit as well.

5...4...

3...

2...

1...

GO!  
All craziness was unleashed. Tony kept exploding Clint's arrows. Natasha pulled out some wicked dance moves. Thor was dancing unabashed with Bruce. Steve was kind of just huddled in a corner, until Pepper picked him up and they flew around the room. And Loki was right in the center of the action, doing the worm in midair, if that was even possible. Yay for magic! After the time was up, they quickly changed back into normal clothes. Jarvis assembled the video, and the squad got together to watch.

It was awesome! Tony posted it to YouTube right away. The hits literally went up too fast for YouTube's regester to monitor it. #AvengerShake was trending on Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr and everywhere else where hashtags were used.

The comments piled up. "AWESOMENESS!" "AMAZING!" "Is that Captain America having fun?" Steve blushed. "SPAM IS GOOD!" "LOKI IS THE GREATEST PERSON EVER!" To which Loki objected, he was not a person. And, by TheFineBros: "Hey, Avengers, you should come over sometime. We need to make a series of Avengers React videos. Thanks!"

"Yes," Tony says immediately.

"But what shall we react to? Is it a foe we need to defeat?"

"No, Thor. Just... a surprise."

Thor nodded his head like that was the deepest thing he'd ever heard.

Pepper glanced at Tony. He gave her the puppy dog eyes, and she sighed.

"Okay, fine, I'm in too!"

"YESSSSSS!"

Loki shrugged. "I might as well."

"Okay, guys," Tony announced. "Vote?"

All hands go up.

Tony quickly typed up a message and sent it- nobody asked how he got their email- and soon after, a reply came back.

"Orlando, Florida."

He grinned at the others.

"FIELD TRIP!"

**So, what did you think? Please let me know in a review. If you have any ideas for things the Avengers should do as well, let me know! Next up, filming Avengers React and a surprise trip!**


	2. Orlando

**Hey there! Thanks to RockyLover, Lokiloka, and Angels Poison for the favs! It really means a lot.**

**Oh, I started to write the Reacts, but then, well, that's the surprise. I will be writing the Reacts after the surprise, though.**

**Enjoy!**

Tony had, of course, gotten a private plane for them for the 2 and a half hour flight to Orlando. He had equipped it with a movie theater, so they could watch all sorts of YouTube videos. Steve had much enjoyed the Minecraft parodies, for some reason. No one else had any idea why, but he said he liked the style they were in. Maybe the blocky style made sense to him. So, they had quite a marathon of them, seeing as how the resident nerds liked them as well, and no one can argue with a passionate nerd. They saw Minecraft Style, Very Crazy Griefer, I'll Make a Cake, Mine it Out, Screw the Nether, Like an Enderman, and Join Me Stevie. That's not a 150 flight, of course, but there are always sped up, slowed down, and backwards versions to watch!

After the plane landed- Jarvis was an amazing pilot- Loki had to cast a spell of disguises on them to make sure no one noticed it.

Later, they made it to the Fines' studio. After a couple of hours, they emerged from the filming area, all smiles and laughter, even Pepper, always serious. Even with Tony giving them a whole bunch of Stark tech, the brothers had said it was going to take them a couple of days, if not a week. After all, they had filmed Avengers React to Nyan Cat, Don't Mine at Night, Dumb Ways to Die, Cheer Up Grumpy Cat, How the Hunger Games Should Have Ended, How Animals Eat Their Food, and You Just Got Loki'd. It was in all seven videos, and while the brothers were incredibly excited about meeting the Avengers and getting videos with them, it was going to take a while to put the videos together.

"Hey, Capsicle, shouldn't you be in the Elders React series?"

That had resulted in a super-powered light punch, which equals out to be... a very hard punch.

After they left, the squad went out to a local shawarma joint, re-disguised. Of course, everyone had forgotten Loki had not had shawarma yet. A disaster! Everyone decided he must try it at once.

"This mortal food is acceptable to my standards," he declared.

Thor grinned.

"MY BROTHER AGREES! SHAWARMA IS GOOD INDEED!"

"Yeesh, Thor, you don't need to be so loud. It's not exactly a surprize," Clint said.

"So, back to the plane after this?" Pepper asked.

Tony stared at her, playfully and with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, no way."

"Well, what are we going to do?" she said, knowing Tony very well had some crazy plan.

"We're going to Disney World!" he cried, just like a little kid.

Natasha cracked a smile, for once showing emotion, but Clint just flat out grinned.

"Cool," Bruce agreed.

Pepper stared at Tony, shaking her head. "You are... incredible!" She smiled too. "I went there once when I was little, and I loved it!"

Tony said a silent "thank you" to Jarvis.

Steve looked thoughtful, Thor confused, and Loki hid his confusion with a mask of uncaring.

"Wasn't Disney the animator? I always admired his work." Steve broke the silence.

"Oh, so much more happened in that seventy years, Steve," Tony said. And he began to fill Steve, Loki, and Thor in on the awesomeness that was Disney.

"But, is this a whole new world?" Thor asked, wondering why it seemed so at yet was not one of the nine realms.

"You might say that," Clint said with a smile, before letting out a little chuckle.

"I do not understand why you find it amusing."

"Never mind, big guy. Let's get going."

"Okay, squad," Pepper said, ever in charge of the business at hand. "I'll go get clothes for everyone." She smiled at Tony, walking out of the door. "I'll be back, honey!"  
Steve noticed Tony leaving the workers at the shack a generous tip. As everyone else left for the car- limo, was more like it, it was so huge- he waited for the man. Tony smiled at Steve.

"You're gonna love it at WDW, it's like toyland. I booked rooms at Boardwalk, too."

"I understand that reference," he said with a smile.

"Wait, hang on... Pepper took the car!" Tony Stark cried. "Oh, come on!"

Loki overheard. "You are a genius billionare, and yet you didn't remember that we would need a car?"

"Don't-"

It was too late.

"YOU JUST GOT LOKI"D! Yooouuu just got Loki'd!" he sang out. Everyone instantly regretted having seen that as part of the React videos.

The genius got on his StarkPhone. "Hi. Yeah, I'm gonna need a stretch." He considered Thor's and Steve's large bulk. "You know what, make it a super stretch. Uh huh. Thanks, bye."

Well? Thoughts? Kudos to anyone who gets the reference in the last paragraph. I'm sorry to everyone that hasn't been to Walt Disney World, doesn't want to read a fanfic about it, or doesn't like Disney. This fic won't be all WDW based, though. Later on, they'll be going on a cruise, trying to teach Steve Minecraft, adopting a kitten, etc. Thanks for reading! Please review. I'll see you next time.

THIS TIME: WALT DISNEY WORLD BEGINS  
Two grand villas, booked at the boyish impulse of Tony Stark. They had a boardwalk view, of course. Tony had called the king bedroom in one for him and Pepper, and Natasha had called the king bedroom in the other. No one argued. Clint and Bruce shared one of the two-king bedrooms on Natasha's floor. Loki and Steve shared one as well, and Thor got one of the bedrooms all to himself (but he needed all the room). One of the bedrooms on Nat's floor was empty, not the one on Tony's floor...

Tony came back into the room, Premium Annual Passes in hand... but of course. They all assembled in the living room area on Tony's floor. Thankfully, a staircase was just outside the door.

"So, where to first?" he asked.

"What's the giant white ball to the left?" Steve asked.

"Oh, that's Spaceship Earth, the symbol of EPCOT, the Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow."

"Fan of Walt Disney much?" Bruce teased.

"Sounds interesting," Steve mused.

"Well, you know what they have there," Tony said with a smile.

"What do they have, Friend Stark?" Thor asked.

"SHAWARMA!"

Clint and Natasha caught eyes.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Nothing..." Clint muttered.

"Okay, then. Let's go!"  
"I always did like Future World there," Bruce said.

And so they left, off to go to EPCOT. As they stepped onto the boardwalk, however, Loki realized too late that he had forgotten the magic disguises.

"LOKI!" a clump of teenage girls cried in hysteria.

"Hi," he said timidly, giving them a small smile that made them go crazy.

"How on Asgard do you survive?" he asked Tony under his breath.

"It's not that bad." He shrugged. "Here, I'll try."

"No, Stark, I got this."

Clint muttered to Bruce, "How come I didn't get all this attention when I was a bad guy?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, girls. I would give you my sincere thanks if you could let us get on with our day."

"Oh, you would thank ME?" one of the girls asked, twirling her hair.

"Yes, if you would be so kind."

"Oh, yes!" she cried, and they parted for him.

"Nice skills you have," Tony said to Loki, who merely shrugged as if ordering teenage girls that wanted to marry him around was perfectly normal.

Once they got into the park through the "back gate", International Gateway, they headed left to shawarma, passing France's pavilion. Steve noticed all the families with Starkphones.

"Agent P's World Showcase Adventure," Tony filled Steve in. "I made a contract with Disney that may or may not be the reason why I was able to get eight premium annual passes and two grand villas right away."

Overhearing their conversation, Clint facepalmed.

Soon, they made it to Morocco. Steve got the chicken shawarma platter, Thor got two lamb platters, and everyone else got one combo platter. They shared the meals, feeling slightly self-conscious at all the glances they received. But not too much, after all, it was Disney World. Luckily, there were no more fangirl attacks.

"I'm going to go try out the new Test Track," Bruce announced.

"Well, then, I'll go with you, science buddy!" Tony said like it was a closed matter from the start.

"I'm going to the France pavilion," Natasha said, "and Clint is coming with me. Right?"

"Right," he mumbled. Natasha vaguely caught a comment about the price of perfume.

"And, of course, your room keys are valid for charging, so I can pay off whatever you buy at the end of the trip," Tony said. "No worries, this is going to be awesome!"

"I wish to go to the pavilion of Norway!" Thor announced. "Will you be coming with me, brother?"

"I think I might go to Spaceship Earth. The giant ball intrigues me."

"I'll go to the Phineas and Ferb adventure, then," Steve said. Clint had been the one to show it to him, and he found it quite good. Which, of course, it was.

Clint and Natasha headed off to France- or at least, mock France. The deadly assassin proceeded to buy what Clint thought was one of everything in the hair accessories and the two perfume stores.

"After this, we're going to somewhere-"  
"Near Future World." Natasha interrupted. "They have a Brave thing there where you can fire a plastic bow and arrow. Was that what you were going to say?"

"Actually, I was going to say 'somewhere not girly',"

Natasha had them ship her stuff back to the villa, and then they walked out of France, bickering all the way.

* * *

**I just love writing Clintasha! :D I hope you will like their adventures at Disney World! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. If you review, you will become the first reviewer of any of my fanfics! The title is out there!**

**Thanks again. Next time: Steve has to do the Agent P mission in... the Germany pavilion. XD! Stay tuned**


	3. A Little Love for EPCOT

**Hey there again! Thanks so much for the favs and alerts, and for The pH Alchemist for the review- my first one. Woo! You guys are awesome. Yes, you. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

LOKI

Loki had gone the same direction the assassins had gone, towards France-the fastest way to get to the giant orb, but really, it was because he craved getting to be alone. Luckily, the fangirls for the most part stayed away from the obsessively creepy level. He took a picture with one of them, who seemed possessed by some strange demon of... girliness. He wandered into the- Future World, was it? He picked up a map at a merchandise cart, then decided to just walk straight ahead. It was very, very, bright, full of white colors and open spaces, bright and full of... a strange energy. As he walked even closer to Spaceship Earth, he felt filled up with it, and couldn't surpress a smile. This was strange. He hadn't even done anything except for eat shawarma twice in one day. Loki stepped into the line to wait, but it moved fairly quickly. Most people in line were part of a family. There was one group of teenagers, and then one twenty-some woman with her long, wavy hair dyed aqua. It was pretty, but strange. Why did they feel the need to do that?

Soon, he stepped on the moving platform and got into the "time machine". He watched the history of the Midgardians unfold. It was fascinating, because all these grand accomplishments fit into his childhood. And it had taken them all that time. He answered the questions for his "future" prediction willingly, waiting for it to load as the machine went down a slope. There was the woman again, with her blue hair. She laughed as she watched the video, her head plastered onto the digital video as it showed her pouring water out of a drain. Then, his own started.

But-they had cut off his helmet on the picture of his face! No! How could they? He refused to watch it because of that, and instead watched the other woman as she went underwater in a "submarine". Hers ended, and he moved his gaze to the bright lights all around him, reflected by mirrors. The mortals were not able to work magic, but this place did seem rather magical.

"The end. Or should I say, the beginning, of your future," the video declared, ending. Hm, what did that mean? Now he somewhat wished he had paid attention to what the video had said.

STEVE

Picking up a park guide, Steve noticed the closed Agent P station was in Italy. He walked straight ahead as if he was on a mission, not even noticing Japan or America. America! He was Captain AMERICA, for goodness sakes'! But he was on a mission.

Finding the cart, he waited in line, noticing all the other families enjoying themselves together. He somewhat wished that one of the other Avengers had come with him.

"Excuse me, are you doing this with anyone?" someone asked. Steve noted quickly he had short red hair, and wore a Save the Earth shirt and denim shorts.

"No, sir," Steve said, snapping to attention.

He laughed, a rather high-pitched laugh. "Sir? Who ya callin' sir, sir?" "he" said in a playful tone. Steve blushed red upon noticing "his" womanly features and curves.

"Oh, um, so sorry. I just thought-"

"Oh, no, please don't worry. I get that a lot. But, anyway, you want a partner? I came down to WDW alone."

Steve nodded, still feeling really embarrassed. "Sure."

"Great!" The line moved quickly, and soon they were next.

"Hello there," said the man working the stand. "How many in your party?"

"Two," she said.

"Okay, what mission do you want today?"

"I don't have a preference," Steve said.

"Well, then, neither do I."

"Okay, then. It seems like the Germany pavilion needs some agents today," he said, keeping in touch with the program. He handed Steve the StarkPhone. It read, "Go to Germany, then press OK."

Really? A mission in Germany? He pushed the flashbacks out of his head. This was supposed to fun, not...well...

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm Tessa."

As in, tessa-ract? The name struck Steve, but he didn't let it show.

"Steve," he said, sticking his hand out.

"A handshake? That's too formal. Come on, you're at Walt Disney World!" She put a hand out, palm out to him. Steve quickly remembered what Tony had told him in one of their "meetings", and gave her a high five.

"That's better! Come on, we're almost there. Look, they have a mini village !" She hurried over to the model village, train, and mountains, and Steve followed. It was amazingly realistic.

"Cool, huh?" They wandered over to the entrance of the square, and she hit OK, beginning the mission.

TONY & BRUCE  
Seeing as how it was about four in the afternoon, Test Track had run out of fastpasses, so the two geniuses had to wait in the 100 minute line. Tony tried to bribe them, but Bruce stopped him. Some science buddy he was, Tony thought. The video and accompanying music was really annoying.

They decided to pass the time by speaking what Tony called "English", everyone else called "incomprehensible". Soon enough, though, they made it to the car designing room. Tony seemed just about as excited as the little boy at the station next to him. Honestly, Bruce thought it was pretty cool, too. They- or rather, Tony- decided to make a sports car with aptitude for power, although Bruce wanted the aptitude for efficiency. He did, however, get to make the car a nice shade of lavender. Just as Tony chose red on the color rainbow, he slid it to the pastel purple. Tony would have to get him back for that.

They got in the vehicle, but since it sat three, a woman in her 20s slid in with them. She had shaggy long brown hair, and wore a 71=:)! ballcap. They moved up to the seatbelt check. Tony was bouncing in his seat. Bruce had a grin on, and so did the woman. He put his hand on the armrest, but notice too late that she had her hand on it, too. He gave her an awkward half-smile, and put his hands on his lap. But, just then, they headed down a hill, and everyone's hands went up. The landscape was black, with some neon-y lights. At the end of the first segment, her light blue smart car proved to be more "capable" then the lavender smart car. She gave a cocky grin at that, and also when the car was more efficient. Bruce gave just the tiniest of frowns. He wished their fake car had been more efficient than her fake car. But, the science bro's car beat her car at the responsiveness test. Only one more thing left- the high-speed drive.

"WOO!" The expression on everyone's face was priceless after the thrill. They slowed down and approached the screen that would tell them whose car was more powerful.

The car that was #1...

The Science Bros, with 90 power! Her car had, however...

87.

"Nice," she said. "Close one. Guess we tied."

"Guess so," Bruce said back.

"Hate to interrupt your flirting, but we have to get out now," Tony poked Bruce.

"Argh." They got out, and she ran ahead, out of the after-ride. The two Avengers made a commercial for their car, raced their car, and took a "photo" with it, then left. It had been a sweet ride.

"Where to next?" Bruce asked.

"I dunno, maybe Sum of All Thrills?"

"Sure, why not?"

"There's a hour wait," Tony deadpanned.

"Really?"

"No, it's two hours."

"Oh, nice try."

Wait Time: 120 minutes.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Just so you know, yes, those are female OCs, and no, they will not be taking over the story. I've seen 134 too many female OC stories. I just wanna give Loki, Stevie, and Brucie a little love... :)**

**Please review. It means a lot to know that you are out there. I'll see you next time!**


	4. Steve and Tessa

**Hey everyone! Happy Fourth. I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 8 :34, precisely, when a text went out to Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Loki: Assemble! Canada-UK, ASAP.

Tony and Bruce, after waiting two hours for a minute long ride- but, hey, they designed it! - knew where to go for Illuminations. The spot between Canada and UK was commonly known as the best place to go to watch the nightly fireworks display. Partly because the view was better, partly because the only popcorn cart in World Showcase was there.

"You can see the fireworks well from anywhere around the lagoon," the announcer had proclaimed.

"Lies!" Tony had cried. "Lies lies lies!"

All the other people around had stared at him. He just smiled and gave a "Hey, I'm Tony Stark," shrug. Bruce sighed.

Soon, though, the Avengers assembled at the spot. Natasha and Clint had showed up quickly, followed by Thor ("Friend Stark, what have you assembled us for?"). Loki came in at 8:45, as the announcer, well, announced the fifteen minute mark.

"Wonder where Capsicle is? He's usually so punctual."

Just then, Tony's StarkPhone vibrated. He was glad that was so- he wouldn't want Clint to hear his ringtone, or else he'd never hear the end of it. Maybe he shouldn't have annoyed Loki that one time... The Peppa Pig theme song was a little much.

He unlocked it, typing in his passcode, to see that it was a text from Steve, reading: Hello Tony. Sorry, I am seeing the fireworks from the America pavilion. I will see you afterwards at the Gateway.

Tony laughed- trust Steve to a) be all formal in a text message, and b) see the fireworks from America. Smirking, he decided to send Cap an infuriatingly lingo-filled text message.

"KK, Cap. IDK y u there. C u totes laters!"

"Please explain, Tony."

"Okay, Captain."

"Thank you. So, you will translate?"

"I don't know."

"Please answer my question."

"Why are you there?"

"Please don't answer my question with another question."

"I will see you totally later."

"Oh, well. Goodbye, Tony."

Steve shoved the phone in his pocket. He could have asked Tessa for help, but, well, that would raise some questions he didn't want asked just yet. After doing the mission together- the technology to do that was quite amazing- they had seen the O Canada film together. It turns out that Tessa was Canadian herself- Vancouver native- which Steve found ironic, just a little. After seeing the film, they had explored the UK, France, Morocco, Japan, and America pavilions. The Captain rather did want to see the American Adventure, but it was time for the fireworks by then. They chose to watch it in between America and Japan.

He really wanted to ask her why she had wanted to stay with him after they did the message, but had a hard time working up the nerve.

"Tessa?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

Okay, he had to ask her now... but, how could he? He blushed, feeling awkward, and decided to ask her something else.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, well, I'm an 'trep," she said. After seeing Steve's confused look, she clarified. "Entrepreneur."

"Oh, okay," the man from the past said, not having any idea what she was talking about.

"I run a store that sells all kinds of animal knickknacks. Doorstops, jewelry, bags, etcetera. Sometimes I draw animals, or take their pictures." Steve could sense that there was something that she was holding back, but he was more surprised that she appeared to be her own boss. Strange, but he reminded himself the world had changed. Tessa certainly was a bright spirit, and an artist, too. He recognized that, at least, and decided that might be a good conversation as they waited. Throughout the day, they had talked about whatever they were doing, but now, he just needed to keep up a conversation for ten minutes.

"What kind of animals do you like to draw the most?"

"Oh, um..." Tessa's voice trailed off. "It's hard to decide, but I really like orcas and bears- the very majestic animals. Bald eagles are probably my very favorite."

That they shared in common.

After the fireworks- very beautiful- Steve knew that it was time for him to go off with the rest of the Avengers. But, he didn't want to.

"Um, what resort are you staying at?"

"Boardwalk. I love the location. You?"

"I'm staying at Boardwalk, too." This was a problem. They spent a day at the park together, he wasn't exactly ready to tell her about the whole "being Captain America" thing.

"Cool. We can walk back together!"

"...Yeah..."

"Great. You sharing your room with anyone else?"

"Actually, yeah." He just didn't say who.

"Okay, that's fine." Her face fell.

"Oh, but we can walk back together! I just have to send them a text message."

"Them?" She was disliking this more every moment. Did Steve have a wife already? Kids? A family?

"Oh, don't worry. They're just my... adoptive family, if you will." Good, good. Tessa smiled again.

"Okay!"

Steve got out his phone and began texting Tony, but unfortunately she saw who he was texting.

"Tony Stark? What? You're kidding me, right?"

"Um..." Steve, awkward, wasn't quite sure how to go about this.

"Wait, hang on. Are you?..."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Really? That's so cool!" she cried exuberantly.

"Do... do you think so, Tessa?"

"You're really... wow! Oh, I... I..." Her voice faltered. For the first time today, she noticed how big and strong he seemed, and his proud way of walking. How had she not noticed?

"Oh, I am really sorry, Tessa. I didn't mean to..."

"Don't apologize! That's... I feel like I should be the one apologizing."

"Oh, please do not apologize. I'm sorry for hiding it. I just didn't want you to... uh..."

"Oh, it's fine, really. I feel quite honored."

"Okay." He bent down to his phone and texted Tony, then put it back in his pocket.

"Is it still okay if I walk back with you? I mean, you're an Avenger, and I'm just Tessa."

"Of course, ma'am."

TONY

"Huh, well what do you know, Cap found a girlfriend," Tony told the other Avengers. "Well, sorta. He's gonna walk back with her. Who knows, maybe she finds him... a sweet summer treat."

"Very funny, Tony," Bruce said.

They walked back in one big clump- Steve was going to meet them back at the room- and simply talked about their day. It had been the most fun they'd had in a very long time- making the video, flying down, the Reacts, and, of course, Walt Disney World. A very nice day, indeed.

STEVE

The squad had, very nicely, agreed to wait behind a few moments at World Traveller, the gift shop near the back exit, letting Steve walk back to the Boardwalk resort with Tessa. Thankfully, unlike most people that recognized him, she didn't walk to talk about his "occupation". They talked mostly about drawing techniques, actually. Steve realized that maybe she actually liked Steve, not Cap, as a person, and he was grateful.

As they went into the resort, he worked up the nerve to ask Tessa why she had wanted to come with him today.

"Oh, well, I don't know. You just seemed like a nice person, and I guess I just felt a little lonely. Like everyone else had family to be with."

"I know what you feel, Tessa."

"Okay. Thanks."

They got into the elevator, Steve walking with her out and to her room, in peaceful silence.

But, as she touched the key to her room and opened the door, she was greeted with a... problem.

A little slip of paper on the floor told her she was leaving tomorrow.

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, Steve. I completely forgot I had to go back to Vancouver."

"Oh." Steve was only able to say as much as that. Then he remembered.

There was an empty bedroom on Natasha's floor. He reminded himself not to get his hopes up, but it was no good to try.

"Are you doing anything when you get back?"

"Just running the shop. I don't really have any family waiting for me or anything." Her eyes met Steve's. He was much taller than her, but she still managed to radiate a strong aura around her.

"Well, there is an empty bedroom on the second floor villa. And Tony could get you a plane back after the vacation is over."

"Really?"

"Yes, Tessa. Really."

Tony had, of course, let her have one of the beds on Natasha's floor, not minding at all that she was a complete stranger. Cap deserved a real friend. Pepper had gotten back about an hour after they made it back to the room, and was only a little surprised that they had picked up an extra person throughout the day. Not that much, though. After all, they were the Avengers. And who knew what they were going to do tomorrow?

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please let me know if you like Tessa or not. I really do hope that you like the story, and I'll see you next time. Your reviews, favorites, and alerts mean the world to me. Really, they make it all worthwhile. Thanks, and keep being awesome!  
****~Kitty**


	5. Walking and Bruce's Science

**Hey. Look at this, another chapter! Woo! Sorry it's kinda short, but this doesn't really go with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning, after waking up and assembling in the living room, Thor announced that he was going to meet Jane at the Magic Kingdom today. To which Pepper could only sigh. She only hoped that no one else joined them, because there was only one more empty bed. And, of course, normal people didn't have other people joining them on vacation. Well, they weren't normal, that's for sure.

So, Thor headed out to the Magic Kingdom. Tony and Pepper went to Disney's Hollywood Studios, and so did Natasha and Clint. Steve and Tessa, sketchbooks at the ready, went to Animal Kingdom. Loki went to EPCOT again, and Bruce went to Animal Kingdom- for Expedition Everest and Dinosaur, of course!

NATASHA & CLINT

Tony and Pepper were taking the boat to the Studios, but Natasha had had a few words about that to say, so she and Clint walked on the pathway to the park.

"Did you know that walking is the easiest and most cost effective form of exercise?" Clint said to Natasha.

"Oh, I'll have to add it to my workout routine," Natasha told him.

"Really?" Clint asked, happy at having pleased his favorite assassin.

"No."

After entering the park, they went straight down Hollywood Boulevard to the Starring Rolls cafe. Natasha ordered a chocolate chocolate chip muffin, while Clint got a breakfast sandwich, raising his eyes at Natasha ordering a pile of chocolate.

"Well, I can handle it, what with all our walking."

STEVE & TESSA

"Hey, Steve," Tessa said. They had just gotten out of the Oasis, walking on the bridge to Discovery Island. Steve had volunteered to carry both their sketchbooks, so she only had a small purse for her phone and wallet. Tessa wore turquoise shorts and a lilac tank top with a peace sign on it. It was very nice, or at least Steve thought so.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um, where ever you would like to go."

"How about breakfast first?"

"That sounds like a good plan. I think there's a snack shack in the Africa section."

"So, Kilamanjaro Safaris afterward?"

"Yes, miss."

"Oh, so proper."

"I do try."

They walked over through Discovery Island, and stopped at one of the stores. Tessa tried on one of the MIckey Stretch Bracelets at the checkout counter. She put her hand on Steve's and stretched the rainbow bracelet onto his wrist.

"Hey, it fits!" he said, surprised that it could on his huge wrist.

"Well then," she said, sliding another identical one on hers, "I guess we have to get them then."

"As you wish, ma'am."

"Although, isn't that a little... girly for you?"

"I could care much less about how girly it is, Tessa," he said. She was indeed quite the opposite of girly, with her short hair- Natasha had classified it as a "pixie cut"- and her shorts, both of which would have been quite unacceptable in his time but seemed to be quite cool in 2013. After charging them on the room key, he laced his hand around hers, and they continued walking on their way.

Upon arriving at the coffee and snack shack, Tessa ordered a cinnamon roll and a hot chocolate. Steve ordered an apple turnover, a blueberry muffin, a croissant, and a cherry danish, with a coffee.

"Hungry much?" Tessa teased.

"Yes," he said. "I guess you'll just have to get used to it."

"Is that so?" They sat down at one of the tables, and Steve set up his elaborate setup of breakfast, as Tessa bit into her cinnamon roll. They enjoyed their breakfast in quiet. Tessa finished her cinnamon roll just as Steve took the last bite of his turnover.

"How do you eat that fast?"

"If they super-enhanced my hunger, then they had to super-enhance my eating speed. It was only fair."

"Well, that was nice."

"So, would you like to go on Kilamanjaro Safaris?"

"I don't know, whatever you would like."

"Okay, then, maybe we could walk one of the trails."

"I would be honored."

So, they walked the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail together, hand in hand, bracelets clinking together as they meandered on their way.

BRUCE  
Bruce loved science. That was, of course, why he liked Animal Kingdom. Full of science. Not only the obvious subject of biology, of course, but physics. Like in Expedition Everest, for example. Or, perhaps, the ride he was on right now, Dinosaur. The time machine pitched downward, and he took in the thrill of the ride.

Marvelling at the Audio-Animatronics as he screamed along with everyone else, they got into the tunnel, and he braced himself for the giant Carnatorus around the corner.

But, it didn't happen.

The ride stopped.

The vehicle continued to pitch back and forth, but it did not go forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay in your seats. The ride will resu-" The automatic voice with a smooth tone was replaced by someone else- the ride supervisor, maybe- with a nasal voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please stay in your seat while we fix the problem. The ride should restart momentarily."

Yeah, if only they could stop it from going back and forth. Science. Why did Bruce like science again?

He moved his head around, stretching his neck out and preparing for the wait, when he saw a familiar-looking woman in the seat next to him, with brown bushy hair. Could it be? Yes. it probably was the woman from Test Track. Okay, Bruce, say hi. Nothing's happening anyway.

"Um, hi there."

"Hm?" She turned around. Her eyes were big and round, and her hair puffed out of her Disney baseball hat and onto her shoulder. She brushed some out of her face.

"Hi. I'm Bruce. I saw you the other day at, uh,"

"Oh, yes. Test Track. That was fun, wasn't it!"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Oh, I'm Kellison. Nice to meet you, Dr. Banner."

"Hm? Oh, you know?"

"Yeah, well, the press. And you do have quite a memorable face."

"I do?"

"Never heard that before?"

"I have to say, no, never."

"Well, you should have."

"Okay, um, well..." He didn't know where to go in conversation from there.

"Oh, I just graduated college."

"Really? What major?"

"English. Sorry, not one of the sciences. I'm an aspiring writer."

"That's very interesting, um... What genre?"

"Romance."

"Really?"

Just then, the time machine pitched forward, turning the corner, and the giant red dinosaur towered over them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed in unison. Then, the ride ended, and they both had a good laugh together.

"Actually, before someone interrupted us, I was going to say, 'no, not really.' I am going to write children's books."

"Nice. There certainly is a need for good ones." Kellison laughed again. It was beautiful and melodic.

"I, um... We kind of have to get out."

"Again? Oh, well. This time, I won't rush ahead."

* * *

**Well? Thinky thoughts? Please let me know what you think of Kellison, as well as Tessa. Thanks, and see ya next time!**


	6. Who's Loki's Favorite Girl?

**Hey people! Wow, six reviews, 10 follows, and 8 favs! Thanks so much, that's awesome. I love getting to write for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki entered the park, not really sure what he wanted to do or why he had gone back here, exactly. He had done Mission Space after Spaceship Earth, finding it only fitting, and then was told by the checkout clerk that Soarin' was one of the best rides around, so he had done that yesterday. The wait was listed as what the mortals considered to be incredibly long, 200 minutes, but he was an immortal, and as such he had no regard for it. Well, he soon regretted that thought, as the line for Soarin' was one of the most boring places in all the Nine Realms. Really, it was the worst place ever. But, after playing hours of flinging the birds at the bigs, he got through the line. The experience had been incredible, truly. But, now was today. And he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

After pausing and deliberating, he decided to go to the Living Seas, but to skip the Nemo thing. The real reason he was going to go was because the video he had seen of her going underwater had...well, he was curious, and he wanted to see her again. Not that he had really talked to her, it was just, he hoped if she liked the water that much then maybe, she might be there.

But, as he explored the dolphin area,

And saw the manatees,

And watched the fish feeding,

And found someone, snorkling, wave to him from the other side of the glass,

And looked at the cuttlefish,

And stared off all the fangirls,

And wandered around the gift shop,

He did not see her. Now, of course, he tried to convince himself that it didn't matter, but the more he tried to convince himself, the more it mattered.

But he was a god! He would not fail. Could not fail. Well, he had once, but that was besides the point! And, after the scuffle over the Tessaract, it had been retrieved and brought back to Asgard, and then Thor had brought him back here, and it had been alright. And now, he was mad because he couldn't even find a mortal? This was absurd.

In a huff, he hurried out of the pavilion, cursing as he got stuck in a dead end. This side of Future World was so annoying. He turned around to go back towards the Imagination pavilion, not quite sure how he had gotten to that place, when he saw a head in that direction with aqua hair.

Loki walked over, being careful to not appear to interested- he had flirted with many on Asgard before. She was leaning on a railing, looking at the upside-down waterfall with intent. He took out his key and fiddled with it, anxious and nervous.

"The waterfall is amazing, is it not? Almost like magic." Loki thought she was talking to him for an instant, then realized that she was just talking to everyone in general.

"Not quite magic."

She turned around. The woman was quite tall and slender. Her aqua hair was long and wavy, just like a beach. She wore a long, dark blue dress with a low neckline, with a left-to-right diagonal skirt. Her nose was long and skinny, but her eyes were wide and and sparkling, the irises the same color as her hair. Her skin was very tanned- Loki was jealous.

"Well then, what would be magic?" Loki tried to come up with a clever comeback, but was unable to. Luckily, she said something to him first.

"Oh, and I suppose that you would be the magic, then. You trying to take over Walt Disney World?"

"Not this time, no."

"Oh, good. I suppose you have a reason to talk to me?"

"Yes, well...I saw you at Spaceship Earth. And, um..."

"Wondered why my hair was blue?"

"No! No, I was just, uh, trying to find you."

"Creeper." She turned back to the waterfall.

"Wait! Please, I was just... just curious."

"Okay, I understand curiosity. But are you sure this is not about my hair?"

"No. It's not that. It is that, well, what's your name?"

"Sandra Taylorson." A beautiful name, Loki thought.

"I am, of course, Loki."

"Last name?" Ms. Taylorson asked, turning around putting her hands on her hips.

"I'd prefer not."

"Very well. But why have you sought me out?"

"I cannot express it. It is just a feeling that you have. You hold yourself with such regality, it is beautiful. Your character shines through in the way I see you. It is simple as that."

"Is that a crush?"

"What do you mean by 'crush'? I have not attempted to kill you, have I?"

"Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter."

"You confuse me, Lady Sandra."

She turned back and stared at the waterfall again.

"Please, let me just talk to you. You are different from the other mortals."

"Yeah, I know. Just get to it already!" Her lips were pursed and her every position indicated frustration, but her eyes trembled with... fear? Maybe she was odder than he had thought.

"What shall I get to?"

"Stop being so coy!"

Loki sighed. He honestly had no idea what she was hiding, but she sure was hiding something. Before, he had just been curious about who she was, but now Sandra completely intrigued him.

"Looks like your fangirls are coming, Loki. I'm sure one of them would like to talk to you." And with that, she turned around and walked torward the Imagination pavilion.

Actually, Loki thought, there were fangirls coming. He could hear their cries. How could they be so obessed with someone they'd never met?

"LOKI!" they cried. Hm, there were quite a lot of them, in a kind of mob. Some wore a Loki cosplay outfit, others wore various shirts with Loki quotes or just plain shirts with his face on them. But, they shared a common glint in their eye.

He rolled his eyes- they were quite silly, really. But, that was his mistake. In a moment, they had surrounded him, squealing a girly war cry. He turned around. and was able to catch Sandra's eye for just a moment. He wanted to fend them off: but how could he? They were girls. But then one of them grabbed a metallic gadget and hoisted it in the air, and he was taken away.

Sandra gasped at the giant empty space where 30 teenage girls and Loki had just been. They had teleported him off! She had to do something, even if it meant she couldn't go back to her home in Hawai'i- but what could she do? The rest of the Avengers had to be somewhere, but she had no idea where. Life was really strange to Sandra, but she had a feeling it was about to get even stranger.

She walked over to the crime scene. Panicked tourists had called to the Cast Members for help, but it was all blocked out to Sandra. She saw the blue key dropped on the ground, not the worker telling her to stay back. Sandra picked it up and fingered it- Boardwalk, lobby floor- before dropping it back on the ground and starting on a brisk walk to the resort. And here she had thought she was on vacation.

* * *

**Ooh, attack of the fangirls! Hah. What is Sandra's secret? Are the Avengers going to rescue Loki? And where did the fangirls take him anyways? Turn in next time for another set of questions that don't really matter because you already are reading this and will tune back in anyways and will happen in another long sentence that goes on forever!**

**Please reviewsies! Thanks, it means a lot!**

**~Kitty**


	7. Female Squad vs The World

**Hey there people! Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You are too awesome! Yes, you! Right there.**

**Special thanks to my seven reviewers:**

**The pH Alchemist- thanks for reviewing every single chapter. :D! Everyone should be a little more like you.**

**serialkiller13: Thanks for your comments on my stories! At least I'm safe- if you kill me, there will be no more of my fanfics! Haha, thanks a lot, in all seriousness.**

**Firefighter Cappy: Thank you for letting me know how much you like Tessa and Steve. I work hard on my OCs!**

**Kiefercarlos: Thank you for leaving your comment. All I want is to make a fun story, so your comment is appreciated!**

**The Sorceress's Apprentice: Thank you for letting me know how much you love it. My fanfic is perfect? Really? :D! i'll make sure to keep writing, then. Thanks so much!**

**oreoluuver: Thank you for leaving your comment, it means a lot to me that you think my story is good!**

**A list of favorites and/or follows:**

**Lokiloka**

**RockyLover**

**Angels Poison**

** .58**

**serialkiller13**

**the pH Alchemist**

**Firefighter Cappy**

**Kiefercarlos**

**The Sorceress's Apprentice**

**chipsivanna**

**CrimiGleeAddict**

**Parawhoreanimegirl 11**

**Thalico-lover-4**

**Maniac Productions**

**RockAngel2642**

**oreoluuver**

**DreamingAway94**

**deadpoolhulk**

**TrustMeI'mTheDoctor38**

**and Katherine Michaela!**

**Thanks so much for everything! Your comments on my work make me just so happy! You are the best, really. But, you are probably tired of my blabbering, so on with the show! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This has to be the strangest mission I've ever done."

Natasha Romanov's words of wisdom. The fangirls were an odd bunch. But with one wolf and one almost-mermaid that she didn't trust one bit, perhaps they were even odder. Or was the objective the strangest of all? Sure, Natasha and Pepper were used to their partners in danger, but kidnapping by fangirls? It was very odd indeed.

But the Avengers, and Loki, of course, needed rescuing from crazy fangirls, so if it Natasha, Pepper, Jane, Maria, Tessa, Kellison, and Sandra against the world, then so it was.

"Invading a fangirl base, to rescue the squad no less?" Jane said. "You know, how come I'm not part of the squad?"

"Stay focused," Pepper said.

"You know, I have absolutely no powers. Why am I even here?" Kellison said. "You know what, never mind. I know why I'm here."

"Yeah, well, not that it's so great. Having powers. I really didn't want to show them." Tessa held onto the strap on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. She spoke the truth: she wanted to be normal. But, after meeting Steve life wasn't going to be normal anyways.

"What are your powers again?" Kellison asked. This was all so strange. Bruce at least was fairly normal... key word being fairly.

"I can shapeshift into animals. It happened when I went up to see the Northern Lights one year... almost like magic."

"Almost?" Sandra said. "That probably was magic."

"Well, I suppose that you would know. Banished water goddess and all. At least your powers are normal where you came from. How did you get banished anyways?"

"I tried the mortal pastime of surfing upon waves. Doing something mortal, I later learned, was... frowned upon."

"Hate to interrupt your backstories," Maria said, "but we're at the fangirls' base now." It was on an island off the coast of Florida, a seven-spiked starfish of a building. They landed, and walked out. There were no defenses- strange. Natasha was able to just open a door that was in between two of the wings, taking them to the septagon main building. They stepped inside. Natasha and Maria were completely ready, Tessa and Sandra only looked mildly nervous, Kellison had no idea what she was doing, and Pepper wore a look of determination. Stepping out, a mob of "assorted fangirls" was in the middle. They turned around and noticed the women.

"They're here!" "To your wing, everyone!" "Mary's with Loki!" The team only caught bits and pieces as the fangirls scattered to each wing. Tony's wing, Steve's wing, Bruce's wing, Clint's wing, Thor's wing, Loki's wing, and... Coulson's wing?

Maria wore a look of shock. Was Phil alive? Had he been with the fangirls all this time? She set off on a brisk walk to Coulson's wing, a look of determination on her face.

With that, Natasha headed off to Clint's wing, and they silently decided to split up and get each one of the "boys" themselves. Sandra was left. She had not exactly wanted to get Loki. He had never associated with her back on Asgard, but it wasn't like she exactly wanted to go get him either. But, it was up to her, and she walked to the right to his wing.

TONY'S WING

Pepper sighed, and brushed her long hair back. She took a deep breath, then walked into the wing. All of her boyfriend's fangirls quickly assumed position in the hallway, blocking her from getting to the door at the end of a hallway.

"You'll never pass!" a fangirl at the head of the group snarled. She was wearing one of those cursed Iron Man dancer outfits.

"Is that so?" Pepper said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we'll never let you through! Tony is mine!"

Hang on, wait a moment... Pepper knew just what to do, quickly formulating a plan.

"So, is Tony yours?" she said, pointing to the girl in the dancing outfit, "Or is he yours?" she said, gesturing to a girl with an AC/DC shirt and a pink sharpie goatee. That was just bizzare...

"He is so going to love me, not one of you two!" another one in back called.

"No, mine!"

"He loves me!"

They started pushing and shoving each other, arguing about who was really Tony's girl. But, of course, it was really Pepper, who made her way through the giant fighting mob of fangirls before they noticed, and made her way to the end of the hallway. She pursed her lips and opened the door.

BRUCE'S WING

Kellison stood there awkwardly for a moment, not sure at all what to do. She was absolutely powerless. Absolutely. Nothing special.

"What to do, what to do, what to do," she muttered, then stepped up to the wing. The various fangirls, wearing Hulk costumes or cute science t-shirts, noticed her, then formed a line blocking her from getting down. It was strange: they were all absolutely silent as statues, unwilling to move.

She would need to do something drastic to get them to move.

What would annoy these teens and college students?

Kellison knew.

Children's books.

"There was a little mouse. He lived in a house." Kellison began to recite the first children's book she had ever written, in fourth grade. "His name was Bob, he did a good job. He had much glee, when he found cheese."

One of the girl's eye started twitching.

"He sang along, all day long. His favorite song, was very long. That's why singing along, took all day long."

"I give!" one cried. "Stop!"

"No, we stay strong."

"Bob knew a cat, that was very fat. The cat chased the mouse, but got all tired out. The cat took the cheese, and he was quite pleased. Bob was not happy-"

"Ah! Stop, stop. No more! Please!"

"Will you let me through now?" Kellison asked.

There was a chorus of varied "Yes!" and "No!"s.

"Okay, here goes again. Bob was not happy, he thought the cat nasty. Bob told the cat, he would get back."

"You know what, just let her through. I can't take it!" The crowd voiced their consent, and Kellison was relieved. She had never actually finished the book, per se, and there was no more. Kellison walked down the hallway and turned the doorknob.

CLINT'S WING

Natasha's job was easy. She just punched everyone and walked down the hallway.

THOR'S WING  
Jane had absolutely no idea what to do. She had no powers, nothing special. But she stepped into the wing anyways.

"Welcome to the hallway of Thor," one of the fangirls in a rather Asgardian-looking dress and long copper hair said. "In order to pass, you must answer me these questions three."

"Um, okay..." Jane said. Weird rhyme.

"What is your name?"

Oh, they were doing the Monty Python thing. She just hoped there was no "capital of Assyria" question.

"Jane Foster."

"What is your quest?"

"To rescue Thor."

"Why did you think you could take us on?"

What? That was an odd question. But, Jane knew just the correct answer to confuse them, and make her way in.

"I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"No, I just came in anyways."

"Very well. You may pass." They parted, and Jane walked down the middle of the hallway.

COULSON'S WING

Maria was more then mad- she was furious. Coulson was alive all this time? She should have known- she should have rescued him earlier. Those girls were in for a world of trouble. Maria strode into the hallway, radiating power.

"How do you have Coulson here?" she spit out at the closest fangirl, who flinched.

"M-Mary." she sputtered.

"Who. Is. Mary?"

"M.S. brought our Phil back to live."

"Yes, yes." "Mary."

"Okay, we're done here," Maria told them, glaring. She hurried down the hallway, and no one even thought of stopping her.

TESSA'S WING

Tessa was going to do this without her powers first. She wasn't confident with them, she didn't want to use them. So she was going to get through.

"Hello," she said sweetly, hoping to persuade them. "May I please talk to Steve?"

"No," one of them said. She was tall, in a Cap costume, and quite intimidating. "You don't have a Cap outfit on, so you must be one of them. Therefore, you cannot. You are probably just going to take him away anyways."

"Okay." Tessa said, then started to walk past her, hoping to be able to get through without her stopping her.

"Why are you coming through?" one of the other girls in a red-white-and-blue dress said.

"I am just walking through."

"No, you want Steve. Go back." The fangirls got into a wave and pushed Tessa out, out of the hallway.

"Okay," Tessa said. She began to glow, green and purple and pink. Then, with a flash, she was a bald eagle, and she flew. Tessa flew, she was free, and they she landed and transformed back, and opened the door.

LOKI'S WING

Sandra heaved a sigh, then stepped in. Time to rescue the god of mischief.

However, there were none of the fangirls that she had seen kidnap Loki. Instead, there was just one person.

She was the most beautiful person Tessa had ever seen. Beautiful flowing blonde hair, a wonderful purple sweetheart dress, and perfect curves. She was amazing.

"Hello." Sandra said, a perfect deadpan face.

"Well, hello, Sandra," the girl said with a sweet voice. "I'm afraid that I cannot let you through."

"What is your name?" Sandra said.

"Oh, I'm Mary. Nice to meet you!"

"Please spare me the plesantries." Sandra growled. "Shall we get to the duel?"

"Yes, of course. But, I shall warn you, I am rather...perfect."

Sandra stepped forth to meet her. She was glowing the same color of aqua as her hair. She waved her hand, and a wave of water rushed out. However, Mary inclined her hand just a little, and a force of purple energy blocked it easily.

"I warned you. I am, after all, Mary Sue."

"Oh, so you are?" Sandra said, calling on all her godly wisdom. Mary Sue, Mary Sue, Mary Sue.

"You may be perfect, but you are causing conflict, Mary," Sandra said with a smooth voice, perfectly regal. "And this is a fluff fic. It says it in the description."

"What?" Mary Sue said. "No!"

And with that, a purple wave invaded everyone's field of vision, and Tony, Pepper, Steve, Tessa, Bruce, Kellison, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Jane, Loki, Sandra, Phil, and Maria were in the living room floor of Stark Tower.

"PHIL!" Clint cried. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yes, I am very much alive. I wasn't for a while, though."

"YAY!" Clint enveloped Phil in a "man hug".

"Okay," Tony said. "Thanks for the rescue."

"You are quite welcome," Sandra said, bowing her head.

"If we're done here," Tony said, "do you want to go play Just Dance?"

"Well, this is a fluff fic," Sandra said under her breath.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! From now on, the squad is officially assembled. Please review. It really makes a difference.**


	8. What Should We Do Now?

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Also sorry this update is rather short, but I have a new storyline planned. :D.**

**And, thanks to Avengerscrazygal for all the reviews! I will have them go back to WDW.**

**Without further ado, the story of why the Avengers can never be normal commences!**

* * *

"Wait, what did you say, Sandra?" Tony asked.

"Oh, nothing..." He hadn't figured out how to break the fourth wall yet. And here Sandra heard he thought he was a genius.

"Okay. Here, you, Tessa, and Kellison can go down and, I dunno, get a floor or something. OK?"

"You want us to stay?" Tessa asked.

"Sure, why not?" Tony said casually.

"Thanks!" she cried eagerly. Thankfully, no one other than the girls knew her secret. And she wasn't planning on revealing it any time soon. The three of them headed off to the elevator, with Pepper and Jane going with them- Jane needed a floor, too. It was just the Avengers, the recently alive Phil, and Maria.

Steve had a quizzical look on his face. "We just got kidnapped by crazy fangirls and then rescued, and now we're just going to dance?"

"It's a video game, Steve. Just Dance," Clint explained.

"Oh. Okay."

Everyone headed into the next door room, where a projected screen displayed Just Dance 3's start up screen. Tony grabbed a remote, as well as Clint, who forced Steve to also. Bruce reluctantly took a remote, the final member of the first four.

"What song should we do?" Clint asked.

"Barbra Streisand!" Tony said, with a giant grin. "It's so weird!"

"Is that your qualification for a song to dance to?" Bruce asked.

"Well, yeah! You have a problem with that?"

While the science bros talked back and forth, Steve figured out how to work the remote. Casually, he got into the Sweat Mode and then went back to Song Select. Steve and Clint caught eyes, and both shared a small smile.

"Okay!" The neon glowing character appeared, and all assumed the ready position.

Dm, dm dm dm... dm dm dm... dm dm dm... dm dm dm...

"Barbra Streisand!"

The boys suddenly realized their mistake- or, rather, Tony's mistake- as they were forced to do a rather girly dance. Natasha collapsed on the couch, unable to control her laughter. Maria sat next to her, and Phil next to Maria. Loki was on, understandably, the other side of the room, sneaking out. That was awkwaaarrrrrrrdddddddd... Thor had claimed his chair next to the couch.

"You know what, I am not doing this," Clint announced. He proceeded to sit down on the floor that Tony had lit up with disco lights, and shook his remote as hard as he could for the duration of the song. During about the middle, Bruce did the same. It was just Steve and Tony, and well, that was no contest. The final results: 1. Clint; 2. Steve; 3. Bruce, and 4. Tony.

"WH-AAT?" Tony whined, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Okay, we're not playing this anymore."

"Just because you lost?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Nooooo..."

"Well, if that's how it is, then I'm choosing what we're doing next." The dance floor stopped blinking and changed to a solid purple, and the TV projector rolled back up.

"Yes, Natasha," Clint said obediently, and Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

"We're playing Mao."

"What's Mao?" Steve asked.

"THE BEST GAME EVER!" Phil cried. "I was the one to teach her."

"You never taught me," Maria told him.

"Yeah, well, I kinda died."

"Let's just play." Natasha produced a deck of cards from her belt, and they all obiediantly got into a circle on the floor. She dealt out five cards to everyone, then pulled a card of the top of the deck- nine of spades - and put both that card and the deck in the middle. She put a king of spades down on it.

"How do you play Mao?" Steve asked her innocently, and Natasha coldly handed him two cards.

"Wait, why did you give me two cards?"

Another penalty card, and Steve promptly shut up. Phil put a king of diamonds on Natasha's card, and Maria, quickly figuring it out, put a nine of diamonds on his. The play passed around quickly, from Bruce to Tony to Steve to- Thor had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Is this card acceptable?" he asked, holding up a ace of hearts.

Natasha handed him a card.

"Yes, it is, Thor," Steve explained, only to be handed another card.

Play passed around quickly. It was nobody's surprize that Natasha said Mao first- declaring she had one card left - but it was a surprize when Clint played a king of hearts and a kind of clubs, as a double, for the win.

"Okay, now Clint, you get to make a new rule." Natasha explained to him, and he whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

Play continued, but everyone was quite confused when the cards they so confidently played received a penalty card. When it was Clint's turn, everyone stared at him, waiting to see what his rule was. He paused, started to put a card down, pulled it back, then put it on the pile. He received no penalty.

"WHAT DID HE DO?" Tony cried in frustration, only to achieve another card. "I'm not playing."

"You haven't wanted to do anything, Stark," Natasha told him.

"Well, I want to go to Hawai'i."

"That is completely irrelevant," Clint said.

"No, it's not. I have a house on Maui."

"And how does that make it relevant?"

"We're going now. Is that relevant?"

Natasha didn't give them any penalties; the game had disbanded before it even began. Could they ever do anything?

"When did you decide that?"

"Now. Come on, let's go to the plane. Phil deserves a not-being-dead vacation, anyways."

"Wow, thank you!" the agent said with mock enthusiasm.

"C'mon, let's go." And so they headed to the elevator, cards and dancing forgotten.

* * *

**Please let me know your thoughts! I was SO SO SO SO SO SO happy to see my reviews had jumped from 12 to 28! You are amazing! Be just as awesome this time, K? Thanks so much!  
**

**Also, in your review, let me know if you want Kellison and/or Tessa to come to Hawai'i. Or neither! Let me know. Sorry, Sandra's comin no matter what. Goddess of water and all. Thanks and have a nice Saturday night!**

**~Kitty**


	9. Explanation Message

**Hi everyone! I had just a moment to post the old chapter, so I didn't get to put this note at the end: but I can now, so all good!**

**So, this is to anyone that doesn't have any idea what "Mao" was. So, basically, it goes like this: it's a shedding cards game like Crazy 8s or Uno, and you can't ask a question, explain the rules, or say the name of the game while playing. When you have one card left, you say "Mao"; if you win, you get to make a new rule. It's very addicting and fun to confuse your friends with. Now, without further ado, I shall get back to writing the Avenger's adventures in Hawai'i!**


	10. Message

**Hey people. So sorry i haven't updated in forever. I probably won't anytime soon either, but don't worry, i will still write this. Just not now- I got an idea for both a Gravity Falls fanfiction and a Warriors fanfiction. I'm really sorry about that. But I will write more eventually! Thanks, my loyal readers.**

**~Kitty**


End file.
